Emerald Eye Savior
by BubbleLove1
Summary: Sakura saves Meiling and bring her back to the Wolf mansion. Meiling remembers nothing about her savior except the emerald eyes. What happens when they meet once again? Will she end up joining the gang? SxS
1. Emerald Eye savior

"Good Morning Wolf." A young man name Syaoran said. He has brown amber eyes with messy chocolate color hair. Also a growling silver wolf with gold eyes tattoo is placed at his right chest showing that he is the leader of the gang. He has a cold attitude toward everyone after the death of his father and shows no emotion to anyone.

Wolf nodded his head as the young boy headed toward the chair for breakfast. Wolf is well respected by Syaoran and of course others because he was the brother of Syaoran's father, who is the original leader of the Wolves. He also toke care of Syaoran, brought him up, and trained him. Even though Wolf wasn't the leader of the Wolves, he trained some assassins outside that help him finish some work. His assassins work only for him so even though it relates to the gang, they would help him.

Looking around Syaoran saw his gang members; Takashi, Meiling, Jamie, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Fuji, Synthia, and Ryu around the table.

"You guys want to go to the club tonight?" Meiling asked. She had dark black hair that landed near her waist with red fiery eyes. On her back she has different type of tattoo. It is a black wolf with silver narrow eyes. She gobbled up her food as quickly as she can, knowing that she is late for school. Nakuru and Synthia squealed at there friend's suggestion. Fuji and Ryu couldn't help but laugh at there girlfriend's reaction.

_(Fuji - Nakuru; Ryu – Synthia)_

Fuji gel his hair back and left his bangs dangling in the front. His eyes are blue and contain the same type of tattoo as Meiling but it is located at his right chest. Ryu had black spiked up hair with dark brown eyes and has same type as tattoo as Eriol. Nakuru have black hair with red highlights that is tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes are dark brown like Ryu. Synthia's hair is shiny black with few strands of gold dyes that is curled up into a bun. She had big baby blue eyes making her look really innocent.

_(Nakuru & Synthia has same tattoo as Meiling located on there back.)_

"Okay! I haven't danced for a long time and I got the perfect clothes for us to wear." Tomoyo responded with sparkly eyes. She had curly dark purple hair as long as Meiling and had eyes that are bright purple with the same tattoo located on her back. A man with black short hair and dark navy blue eyes name Eriol, chuckled at his girl's enthusiasm. Eriol has the same tattoo as Meiling but is located at his right chest just like Fuji.

"Alright let's go or else you girls will be late for school." Ryu said. Synthia kissed Ryu on the lips and packed her backpack.

Syaoran, Eriol, Fuji, and Ryu got on there bikes while Mei Ling got on her red convertible BMW with Tomoyo sitting in the passenger seat and Synthia and Nakuru in the back. After the boys brought the girls to school, they went back to there mansion.

~~~ Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu, Fuji ~~~

"Hey man, where you think Wolf went?" Ryu asked his buddies as he sat down the couch and played the PS3.

"Who knows? Probably went to train or give some missions to his assassin." Eriol responded his buddy while grabbing the other controller.

"Wolf has been pretty busy these days." Syaoran said coldly as he sat next to Eriol and watched both of them play. "Yeah." Eriol responded. "He must sending one of his assassin out of town or something."

"At least he wouldn't be telling us to stop playing." Fuiji chuckled as he toke out few bottle of beers and placed it on the table in front of them.

~~~ Wolf's P.O.V ~~~

Yesterday I received a message saying a mission was wanted to be done in America with the help of my assassins. I choose my best one and it was Sakura, my main weapon. She had auburn hair that landed above her chest and bangs the covered part of her emerald eyes. She also has a cold attitude that keeps everyone away from her. That was one thing I like about her, keeping all emotions away from her.

I have called her earlier the day saying that I would meet her in her apartment.

I sat down on the couch as I walked into her apartment. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed me a bottle of beer and handed to me while she had another one for herself.

"So I assume that I have another task to finish?" Sakura asked me with her icy tone. She sat next to me and turned on the T.V and I leaned backed, closing my eyes and toke a sip of my beer before responding her. "Yes, you would need to go to America though."

"When do I need to finish it by?" She asked not caring where she needs to go. She quickly looked over the files when I handed her a package of paper containing all the information she needed.

"1 year, it's not 1 person. I've collected other few missions that take place in America so since you are going there, you can help me finish it." I replied as I got up.

"There would be few others that would help you there. There is a post-it inside telling you the address of your apartment and the other members. So call me if you have any other questions. All the information you need is in the file. I'm going to go now. Bye."

_(Sakura is not part of the gang. She is only working for Wolf as an assassin.)_

~~~ Night at the Club ~~~

"C'mon Tomoyo, there no fun if you just make out with Eriol. You can do that anytime." Meiling whined as she tried to drag Tomoyo away from Eriol. Tomoyo blushed from what Meiling said and followed Meiling to the dance floor.

It have been few hours since they been there. Syaoran left after a hour they got there since he said it was boring. Eriol, Tomoyo, Ryu, Synthia, Fuji, and Nakuru left not long ago since they wanted some fun.

Now it was Meiling herself dancing with some random Wolves. Over the pass 5 hours in the club Meiling drank about 10 vodkas and some of the bartenders were still shocked that she didn't die out yet.

"Man I'm so dizzy. I shouldn't have drank that much." Meiling thought to herself as she clung on her head and the table. She manages to get out of the club with the dizziness she got. She walked toward her bike and got it started but suddenly a handkerchief covered her nose and mouth. Meiling eyes widened and started struggling but the dizziness toke over her. The man dragged her into a dark alley.

"Let's have some fun tonight together." The man whispered next to her ear and started kissing her neck

"Let go of me." Meiling growled as she tried to get out the grasp of the man. Meiling started to move her hands and kick her legs around.

"Bitch!" The man growled when Meiling kicked him. He slapped her hard across the face making her cheek turn red.

"Oh god! Please help me." Meiling's eyes were covered with tears. She tried to move but the man on top of her was too strong and she was overcome by the drowsiness. She tried to grab her gun_ (near her waist)_ but failed since the man gripped both of her wrists above her head. There was only one solution that came to her mind, and that was to scream, and she did.

~~~ Sakura's P.O.V~~~

I visited my families' grave knowing that I would not be visiting them until 1 year later. Everyone time I visit them, it would always be too painful for me because of the memories I have and it was what made me cold. The memories were simple. My families where killed in front of my eyes and I swore to revenge them. Wolf who came into my life trained me and I was glad he helped me. Why did he help me? Simple. Me and his gang were after the same person, Tiger.

Seeing a grocery store open, I got out of the car and bought some beer. When I was ready to revive my engine, I heard a girl screaming. I quickly locked the car and ran to where the sound came from. I saw a man slapping a girl and my eyes turned to anger. I kicked the man aside and her growled. Seeing how the man slapped the women, I knew he was no match for me. He quickly got up and went to fighting stance. A smirk came across my face as I toke out my gun. His eyes widened with fear and he collapsed to the ground as the sound of my gun echoed through the dark night.

I walked toward the girl and looked at her. Her clothes were ripped but good thing her pants were still on. I reached down to help her but I saw she was reaching for her gun so I grabbed her wrist.

"I'm here to help you not hurt you." I stated firmly. I guess after she heard my voice _(knowing that I was a female) _so she calmed down a little. I helped her up and because her shirt was ripped, I saw the tattoo on her back, a wolf and not a regular member too. I helped her in my car and feeling her shake I whispered softly into her ear. "Don't worry; it's going to be alright now." She nodded her head a little but I knew she was still afraid.

Knowing where the Wolf mansion was located, I drove her home. During the ride, I can feel her eyes on me. Even though it really bothered me, I shrugged the feeling off me. I was pretty shocked that the girl believed me and trusted me but it didn't really bother me.

I got off my car and helped the girl out. With the moonlight shining down, I can see how bad she was. Her cheeks were red with blood dripping down her mouth. Her clothes were ripped and few cuts appeared on her legs. It wasn't small cuts, it was deep cuts. Some of her blood that came by her legs stained my pants as I came in contact with her but it didn't matter to me.

Her legs gave out on her as we started to walk. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly as I dragged her slowly to the big gate that surrounded the mansion. I placed her on the ground and she leaned her back on the gate for support. Seeing her shiver lightly, I toke off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "Thank You." She whispered and looked up at me. My emerald eyes meet her fiery ones for the first time. Even though I was a cold one, I knew that I should not hurt her. I tried my best to smiled, the first time in few years. I walked up to the gate and rung the door bell. A female voice came out through the speakers. "Hello who's this?"

"Say something." I said to her as she nodded her head. I press the button and looked at her. "Tom, come out and help me."

~~~ Inside the Wolf Mansion~~~

"Where the hell is Meiling." Syaoran growled. It was 2 am in the morning and everyone was worried about her. The three couplecame out from there room after knowing that Meiling didn't come back yet.

Tomoyo frowned, "She might still be at the club. Let's see if she's there." Eriol nodded at his girlfriend's suggestion. "Let's get dress then."

They were going to go upstairs and get dress when suddenly the bell rang. They all looked at each other. It was rare for someone to ring the door bell. Whoever knew there mansion is usually the Wolves and they have keys. Tomoyo ran to the speaker. "Hello who's this?"

"Tom, come out and help me." The voice responded. Tomoyo gasped hearing the sound. All of them knew that Meiling would never call Tomoyo, Tom unless someone was with her. Syaoran quickly ran out the door with the others behind him.

Meiling looked up and saw his gang running up to her. The girl next to her whispered, "I must go now, goodbye." She walked toward her car when suddenly Meiling reached up and grabbed her sleeve. "You saved me; I should introduce you to my family." Meiling's voice croaked out. Sakura knew that Wolf would not be satisfied with her if she meets his gang without his permission so she rejected her. "I'm sorry but I must leave and remember don't get drunk at night." Sakura replied and smiled as she pushed Meiling's hand away softly. Sakura walked toward her car and speed off.

"Meiling!" Her gang cried/gasped as they saw her.

"Hey guys." Meiling whispered softly as her cousin_ (Syaoran)_ lifted her up in his arms.

"What happened to you!?" Tomoyo cried seeing her best friend injured so badly. "I'm so tired, I'll tell you later." Meiling whispered as they tugged her into bed.

~~~Syaoran's P.O.V~~~

I carried my cousin, Meiling into her room. Many thought ran through my head when I saw her. I growled loudly and all of them looked at me. All of us walked down to the living room and sat in a circle.

"Who do you think did that to her?" Synthia asked as she looked at everyone.

"Do you think it was that girl standing next to her?" Ryu asked as he put his hand under his chin.

Eriol looked at them and shook his head. "It can't be here, if it was her then why would she bring Meiling back and how the hell does she know where we live. I know that Meiling wouldn't be so stupid to say to a stranger where we live." Eriol said.

"Just ask her when she wakes up." I said coldly to them even though it was more like a command. Even though I know that we were worried about her, I don't want to hear about all the questions from them especially when we can get the answer from her tomorrow.

"Tomoyo, Nakuru, and I will help aid Meiling." Synthia said as she grabs the first aid kid and some other stuff from Fuji.

The other guys walked into there room and I followed behind; walking into my room and dozed off to sleep.

~~~ Meiling, Tomoyo, Synthia, Nakuru ~~~

"Hey girls, what are you guys doing here?" Meiling whispered sleepily as she saw us.

"Well we gotta clean you up first." Tomoyo giggled softly and continued, "I know you won't be able to sleep with these clothes on." Meiling couldn't help but smile. Her friends knew her too well.

Synthia washed Meiling's face lightly with a cold towel. "Thanks Synthia." Meiling said smiling at her. Synthia grinned, "Anything for you babe."

Tomoyo toke off Meiling's pants and washed her cuts. Spraying some medicine on her cuts, Meiling groaned, "I hate those man, they sting like fuck."

Tomoyo giggled at Meiling's reaction. "So did that girl hurt you?" Nakuru asked as she help Tomoyo wash Meiling's cuts and spray them.

Meiling looked at her friend, "No, she was the one who saved me." Meiling responded and winced a little when Tomoyo sprayed some medicine on her cuts again.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow all right? I need my beauty sleep." Meiling said knowing that her friends' mind is full of questions.

"I guess so then." Synthia smiled "Good Night hunnie." Synthia said and kissed Meiling's cheek softly. Tomoyo & Nakuru followed. Meiling smiled at her friends, "Good Night."

~~~Tomorrow~~~

Meiling had managed to tell everyone what happened during breakfast. Everyone listened to her silently without interrupting.

"Who do you think that girl is?" Syaoran growled lowly, not liking the fact that the girl knows where they live. Wolf was now frowning knowing what Syaoran was thinking. This girl knows a lot about them and it would be too dangerous for them to not know who she is.

"I think I remember how that girl looks like though." Meiling said causing everyone to look up at her. "How does she look like? Maybe we can look her up and see if she is one of us." Ryu suggested.

"She has auburn color hair and her eyes…they…they are…" Meiling closed her eyes trying to remember what color her eyes were. She has never seen that color eyes before in her whole life. It was a beautiful color. She would never forget those color eyes of her savior.

"What color is her eye?" Wolf asked wanting to find out who the girl was as soon as possible.

"Her eye color is emerald green." She whispered remembering clearly how her eyes looked. "Are you sure her eyes were green?" Synthia asked as she tried to picture a girl with green eyes. "I think that girl is pretty with green eye, that is really rare seeing someone with that color." Nakuru said.

A thought instantly hit Wolf. He knew who it was that saved Meiling. It was Sakura. He instantly went upstairs and called her

Syaoran stood up, "We better find out who she is before she does any harm to us."

~~~Wolf~~~

"Hello," a cold female voice answered.

"Sakura, thank you for saving my niece yesterday." I answered in a fatherly tone.

"It was nothing." She responded

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7am, and she was leaving at 11am.

"Remember you are leaving at 11am." I reminded her.

"I am packing already but you are calling." She replied. I can tell by her tone that she was annoyed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I will see you in one year little one." I said smiling.

"Ja ne" she said and hung up before I can say anything.

~~~Sakura~~~

I was really annoyed when wolf called me while I was packing. It was almost time for me to fly so I called a limo to drive me to the airport. I got out of the limo and pulled out my luggage. "Here I come America." I whispered to myself. I turned my head back to take a last glance at Japan. "See you in one year Japan." With that said, I planted my feet onto the plane and toke off to America.


	2. Stolen Hard Drive

~~~Sakura's P.O.V~~~

It had been 10 months since I left Japan. The group of assassins Wolf assigned me had 5 other people name Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yue, and Aki. I've finish a little bit more than half of my work already and reported to 3 times a week. I knew now why he has a group of people to work with me. My targets high ranked in business with bodyguards around there office and house. My group would sneak inside the building and plan the ways I would go through.

~~~ Assassins ~~~

"Yes! I got everything set for today and we're ready to go now!" Naoko squealed as she looked at the last gun and see if it has anymore bullets. Around her were Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yue, and Aki. Aki wrapped his arms around Naoko and chuckled at his girlfriend. _(Sakura is in her room.)_

They have two more people to kill and one would be down today so they would have one more to go. They have set out the plans of murdering from inside the office of Mr. Doshmaine, the next victim.

"Is Sakura coming down soon?" Yue asked looking at the devices in front of him. Even though they have used it many times, they would always check if and see if the devices work or not so it won't die out on them when they are on mission.

"Probably in about 30 minutes, we're not in a rush." Rika answered as she thought about Sakura. They all knew what happened to her through Wolf and felt sorry for her. The first time they heard about her, they pitied her but they knew it once they saw her with there own eyes. She does not want anyone to pity her. She doesn't show any sign of pain, fear, or even happiness to them even though they have been friends for 8 months already. They would only see her smile if it was from a little kid or a hurt innocent person. They knew good not to mess with her especially when she wants to be alone. When Sakura sits with them or do anything with them, it usually means that she is in a good mood even though she still acts cold.

"Too bad one of the top millionaire is disappearing today." Chiharu fake-sighed.

"Nah. Mr. Doshmaine looks pretty old. We're just doing him a favor." Rika said smiling causing the others to laugh.

"You know I have always wondered why you don't turn into an ant and just sneak in and out whenever we do tasks." Yue said toward Naoko. Naoko's magic was shape shifting. The group would call her skills "Shape-shifter." Sakura's magic is a mix with element, swords, time, shield, and strong emotions. The others don't have magic.

"If I do that all the time then we wouldn't have any fun right?" Naoko said smiling.

"Call us when Sakura comes down." Aki said with a blush on his face. He pulled Naoko upstairs inside their room.

Few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Chiharu asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Chiharu, may you get everyone around? I have something to say to all of you."

Hearing the sound, Chiharu immediately knew who it was.

"Yes Wolf, hold on." Chiharu replied and place the phone down on the table.

"Rika, Yue can you guys get Sakura and the love birds down here. Wolf needs to talk to us." Chiharu yelled across the room. Rika ran upstairs to Sakura and Yue went to the love birds.

"Sakura, you there?" Rika asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yes." Came Sakura's cold replied. Even though Rika has known Sakura for 8 months, her voice still somehow makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Wolf is on the phone right now and he said he needs to talk to us."

The door immediately swung open, appearing a fully dressed Sakura. "Let's go downstairs then." Sakura said as stepped out of her room and pulled the door close.

~~~ Yue ~~~

Yue walked up to the love birds' room. He raised his hand ready to knock the door when suddenly he heard a moan that came from Naoko. "Harder Aki HARDERR!" Naoko screamed. Yue shook his head and knocked on there door loud.

"What?!" Aki growled at whoever was bothering them. He was currently fingering Naoko and enjoying her screams.

"You guys need to come down, Wolf is on the phone and he said he needs to talk to us." Yue said.

"We'll be right there!" Aki yelled and with that Yue left them and walked down to the others who were waiting.

~~~ Downstairs ~~~

Chiharu apparently started talking to Wolf about what they usually do and all the other stuff in speaker while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Alright everyone is here." Chiharu said. Everyone was crowded around the phone so they can hear clearly.

"Well the news is after you guys are done with the last one, you guys will be coming back to Japan along with Sakura." Wolf said over the phone and waited for any response.

"SWEET OH MY GOD! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GO BACK TO JAPAN FOR A LONG TIME!" Chiharu squealed loudly with stars in her eyes. Apparently all of them (except Sakura) came from Japan but moved to America when they were in elementary school.

"I wonder has it changed much." Rika said tapping her chin. What Rika said was the exact same question in Sakura's mind. Did Tomeada change at all?

Wolf chuckled at the girls' reaction. "You guys will staying in one of my house for few days and after I tell them about you guys, you will move into the mansion and become one of us."

"I don't get it. Why can't you tell them about us now so we can move into your mansion the day we land?" Aki asked.

"If I tell them now they will start asking me who they are and how they look." Wolf responded smiling but of course they couldn't see.

"Then why do you want us to become one of the Wolves now and not earlier?" Yue asked. He had wanted to the Wolves but Wolf always denied the request.

"Apparently I heard from the others that Tiger is planning something big. I was guessing that you guys might want to help and in order to do that you guys would need to join." Wolf responded to Yue question.

"But then we've helped you sneak into the Tiger's mansion before to get some information. We can still do it by ourselves if we don't join your pack right Wolf?" Naoko asked/said. She did not want to get a tattoo.

"Shut up Naoko and just join." Yue said as he put his gun in his holster and crossed his arms. Instead of getting offended, it only caused the whole group laugh _(except Sakura)._

"Apparently this is not just easy as stealing files. My members and I want to finish Tiger off this time so I want you guys to help them." Wolf said to Naoko.

"It's almost time for us to go." Sakura said as she looked at the clock. The others nodded.

"Ja ne Wolf." The girls said and hung up.

"Well let's go." Naoko said walking out the door and continued, "I can't wait to see the mother fucker dead." Chiharu and Rika can't help but grinned at what she said.

With that they got into there car/motorcycle to finish there task.

~~~3 weeks later Syaoran~~~

I woke up in morning at 5 a.m. I quickly toke a cold shower and got dressed in my training gears. Every day was like this, wake up in the morning to train, talk about what's new with the gang, then go clubbing. I admit that this life was really getting boring.

I knew everyone was scared of me because I was always cold toward them but it was because of my father's death. After his death, I somehow created a stone barrier around my heart prevent anything from coming in. With my looks I can get any girl but I refuse to. There is no purpose for me to get a girl when I can survive myself perfectly. I doubt that I would ever fall in love.

**Author: Boy was he wrong! Hehe.**

~~~Breakfast Time~~~

"Hmm. Where's Meiling?" Wolf asked looking around the table seeing everyone except her. Everyone just shrugged there shoulders and start eating again. It was weird for Meiling not to be here ON time because she was usually the first one to get down. _(Except days when she gets a hangover) _Feeling silence in the air, almost all the girls shifted in there seats uncomfortably. Meiling was usually the one who starts a conversation since she was not scared of Syaoran but only when he was not angry.

"What are we going to do today? I don't want to go to the club again." Tomoyo suggested trying to start a conversation. "Let's go to the beach!" Nakuru exclaimed out loud. "I don't mind" Synthia said looking up from her breakfast. "Me too" Jamie said with food stuff in his mouth. "Yea" Ryu agreed, "And please swallow your food before you talk." Ryu continued.

"Syaoran are you going to come with us?" Eriol asked. He picked up a piece of bacon with his fork and flicked it across the table toward Syaoran. Syaoran who was eating looked up from his plate and saw a bacon flying across the table. He instantly picked up his plate and scoot backward so instead of the bacon landing on his plate it landed on the table in front of him. "Yes" Syaoran said with a low growled on his throat.

"We still need to find out who saved Meiling." He also added icily. Wolf frowned when he said that. Wolf have told them not to worry about that person anymore since that person saved Meiling but Syaoran being stubborn, have kept searching for the past months. "Syaoran I already told you not to worry about it." Wolf responded him. "No." was his reply. "This person can be a danger to us if we don't figure it out as soon as possible. When we find out whom that person is we either recruit her or kill her. She knows too much about us and we know nothing about her.

Suddenly someone screamed. It wasn't anyone sitting around the table so the first person that came to there mind was Meiling. The whole group raised from there seats and ran upstairs to her room.

~~~Meiling~~~

I don't know where I was but it was dark. The only thing I did was run. I found a door and opened it. Bright light shone through the space. Hope came to me as I stepped one of my feet through the light. I felt my body stiffened after I found out where the door leads me to. It was the alley where I almost got raped. A hooded man walked in front of me. The moonlight shone down covering his eyes and his mouth lifted upward into a smirk. He walked toward me closing the gap between us. I stepped back until my back touched the brick wall. He raised his hand and touched me. It was the same as 11 months ago. Tears started to form in my eyes and I screamed.

I gasped and instantly sat up from the bed. Cold sweat ran down my forehead. The first person that came to my head was my emerald eye savior. I ran to the closet, opened a box and toke out my savior's jacket and gripped it. I sat down on my bed and brought the jacket near my face. A scent of cherry blossom filled the air. I looked around the room awkwardly and notice that the scent came from jacket. I guess it was because I left the jacket in the box so the scent was still there and it was strong. It surprised for a second noticing how strong it was. I heard the sound of stampeding and my door swung open revealing my family.

~~~ Regular P.O.V~~~

Meiling looked at her gang awkwardly. Tomoyo frowned noticing that she was holding the jacket. "You okay?" Eriol asked as he stepped into the room after Tomoyo with the rest of the group behind him. The girls sat next to her while the boys stood. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Meiling said with a small smile.

Wolf walked into the room and looked around. "What's with the party here?" Wolf wondered as walked toward them. "Nothing." Fuji said smiling and hugged his girlfriend Nakuru as he sat next to her. "Well I have something to tell you guys." Wolf said. "What is it?" Synthia asked. Everyone looked at Wolf. Usually when Wolf need to say something it was important and it was.

"You guys know how Tigers planned a big attack. I am inviting my people (assassins) to join the gang." Wolf looked up to see what there reaction was.

"Whoa are there hot girls?" Takashi asked as he popped up behind Wolf.

"Are they going to live with us? We need more girls." Nakuru said as she laughed.

"Can I make clothes for them? I can help them with make up right? We should go to…" Tomoyo continued to asked question and blabbered random stuff with stars in her eyes.

"Wolf there's a truck outside with cars and motorcycle saying that it was shipped from America." Inoue _(one of the servants)_ said, standing outside of Meiling's room.

"Are those for us Wolf?" Takashi said smiling. "No." was Wolf's respond as he walked out the door to receive the mechanics. The rest of them followed him out the mansion.

There in front of them were 5 motorcycles and 2 cars. The one that stands out the most was the black motorcycle with few pink cherry blossom petals printed. "Kawaii…" Tomoyo whispered as she walked over to that motorcycle and ran her hand over it.

The one behind it was one was deep, dark brown with a small sunflower symbol on one side. The two motorcycles beside the brown one was gray and dark blue. The gray one has 3 small white stripes and the dark blue had a symbol like a thunder. One of the cars was a yellow BMW z4. The other one is a white m3. They could tell that all of them are modified. The speed, the engine, and changed the looks a little.

"Dam those are hot." Ryu said as he examined the cars. "Do you have the keys Wolf?" Jamie asked. He really wanted to drive the motorcycles. "Yes I do but you can not ride the." Wolf answered. "Who are they for?" Synthia asked. Apparently she wanted to drive the z4. "Someone." Was all Wolf said. Syaoran was curious but did not ask anything. Tomoyo and Nakuru went to check out the black bike. Takashi, Meiling, and Synthia went to check out the z4. Ryu lifted the hood of the m3 and looked at the engines. Fuji and Eriol went to check out the other bikes.

~~~Syaoran's P.O.V~~~

I stood beside Wolf as I looked at my members examine the mechanics in front of me. I had to admit, they were as good as the one Ryu makes. I wonder who these bikes and cars are for since wasn't for us. Wolf would not have stuff send to the mansion unless it's for us so it must be his assassins but I wasn't really interested. These weren't really my problem. My real problem was the gang and Meiling's savior. I have once told all of them that when I find out who her savior is, she would join our gang or die. Meiling have begged me not to since she didn't want her savior to die but I have no choice. She was a danger to us. Why any of them aren't worry at all? Over the past months of searching, I have a clue that it was one of Wolf's assassins. I tried to have a further look but found none.

"Wolf, May I talk to you upstairs?" I said seriously. Meiling who heard my voice shivered. I wonder am I really that scary but after all it does not concern me. Wolf nodded his head.

"When you guys are done looking at it just leave it there." Wolf yelled over there talking. "Okay!" they chorused together.

Once we sat down in his office, he toke out a small box and put the keys of those bikes and cars inside.

~~~ Regular P.O.V~~~

"Over the past few months of searching, I'm always wondering that the person, who saved Meiling was one of your assassins, is it not?" Syaoran said, looking directly at Wolf with cold eyes. Wolf was pretty shocked when he heard what he had said. He have always thought that he had covered up that information pretty well but being Syaoran Li, he have his own ways at finding out things. A smiled was crawled on Wolf's face. "You're really smart little wolf." Wolf laughed lightly causing Syaoran's eyes to narrow and glare at him more than regularly. "It is one of them. She went to America the day after she saved Meiling for a mission. Maybe that was why you never really found out who it was." Wolf continued on as he looked at some files on his table.

"You know we do not need your assassins' help." Syaoran said coldly to Wolf. Wolf looked up, "Yes you do, and one of my assassin's magic is a mix like yours. Even though there are only two of them that know magic, they have other uses too. Since Tiger and Tezuka is the only one that knows magic in that gang. They can be a really good help even with mechanics like guns, cars, headphones and speakers. We need those when we sneak into Tiger's territory."

Before any of them can continue, one of the Wolves knocked the door. "Come in." Wolf responded to the knock. "Wolf, Li! The hard drive containing our password for the warehouse was stolen by the Tigers!" The young member of Wolves rushed his words out. "WHAT?!" Syaoran boomed. Both him and Wolf instantly went to the meeting room and found out that the other members are already there.

"Who was the one who stole it?" Syaoran growled out loud when and hard glares were landed on everyone especially the group of Wolves who toke care of the hard drive. "It wa…aas O…moo…shii..ro." One of the lower rank Wolves stuttered. Jamie and some other wolves gasped. They were pretty close to Omoshiro too whenever they went to clubs, who would have thought he was a Tiger.

"Did you guys trace where he went after he stole the hard drive?" Eriol asked putting his hands under his chin and start rubbing it.

"We manage to follow him to Tokyo but lost him because we were chased by few Tigers." One of the men said as he stepped behind another, afraid what Syaoran was going to do.

"Send some people to Tokyo and …"

"Syaoran." Wolf said, cutting Syaoran off. Syaoran looked up and looked at Wolf. "I would have someone to help us get it back. Do not worry about this." Wolf said as he got up from his seat and left the room for a call. Everyone's eyes just landed at Syaoran.

Syaoran got up from his seat and caught up to Wolf and stopped him. "Wolf we can get back the hard drive our selves. We do not need your assassins help for these." Syaoran voice stated firmly that they were strong enough. "My assassins know where the Tiger's hideout is at Tokyo. They have been in there before so it would be easier for them. I need to make a phone call so please excuse me." Wolf said. He opened his office door and closed it, leaving Syaoran standing there.

Syaoran growled angrily and gripped the vase beside the door. The poor vase cracked and fell into pieces leaving some blood dripping down from his hand. The group (Takashi, Meiling, Jamie, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Fuji, Synthia, and Ryu) who was beside the stairways saw the whole thing. Takashi gulped, "I don't want to see that side of Li." "My, my, cute little descent is as angry as always." Eriol chuckled lightly. Wei walked up the stairs and cleaned up the mess and the rest went there separate ways, forgetting about the beach.

~~~ Airport~~~

"Ahh it feels so good being at home again." Rika said as she stretched her arms. They have just gotten off of the airplane and they are now in Tomeda, Japan. "Man this is so cool!" Aki said as he snuggled his head to his girlfriend's neck. "Girls, lets go…SHOPPING." The girls_ (except Sakura)_ yelled out excitedly.

"You girls can go; we will meet up with you at the hotel." Yue said as two taxis drove up. The girls all went on one and Sakura went with the guys to the house.

"Hello?" Sakura said as she answered her cell phone.

"I have a mission for you…"


	3. Mission Complete

~~~Night~~~

"Man I want to go to clubs." Chiharu sighed out loud.

"Yeah, stupid Tigers, why did they have to start when we come here?" Rika asked frowning.

"Well isn't that the reason why we came?" Yue said.

"They can at least wait for a week or two." Naoko said as she snuggled her head into Aki's chest making him smile.

"Let's go now." Sakura said as she walked out of the house. Apparently there were two taxis waiting for them. The couple went into one and the rest went to the other. The taxi drove them 3 blocks away from the mansion and they got off there.

During the ride Sakura called Wolf and told them that they were on there way.

~~~ Inside the Mansion~~~

Wolf walked down and found the whole group in the living room including Syaoran. The girls were playing guitar hero while the guys just sat back and watch. His phone rang in his pocket and the boys looked up to find him standing there watching them.

"Hello." Wolf said answering his phone.

"We are outside now." Chiharu said over the phone. Apparently Sakura did not want to call so she had to.

"Alright, I'll come out right now." Wolf said as he hung up his phone.

"You guys stay in here, I will be back in a minute." Wolf said to them and continued,

"Do NOT come out, understand?"

The girls stopped playing there games and listened to what Wolf said.

"Why can't we go see whose outside?" Jamie asked. He is currently looking out the window and saw six figures standing next to there gate.

"Just listen to me." Was all Wolf said and left.

When Wolf walked out of the house, Syaoran stood by the open door. The others gathered around the big couch and looked through the windows.

"Who do you think they are?" Nakuru asked the group.

"Who knows? Maybe it's his assassins." Ryu said.

"I thought they were going to move here. Why doesn't he want us to know who they are?" Synthia asked.

"Wolf has his own reasons." Fuji responded as he continue to peak out the windows.

~~~Outside~~~

"Hello Wolf." Aki said smiling. The others said there hello while Sakura just bowed down.

"Here are the keys" Wolf said as he handed them out.

"Who's going to take the extra motorcycle?" Yue asked as he got on the dark blue bike with a thunder symbol.

"Well you guys are going to come back after you finish the mission. So just take what you need and leave the rest here." Wolf responded, watching them get on there bikes/car.

"Where's the white one" Chiharu asked, there was suppose to be 5 motorcycle.

"I covered it and left in the garage." Wolf responded smiling. "I know that you and Naoko don't use since you guys like driving your cars more."

"Thanks Wolf!" Naoko said smiling. "Well since we are going to come back after the mission I'll leave my car here too and ride with Chiharu when we do the mission." She continued and got on the Yellow BMW. Sakura got on the black bike, Aki got on the gray one, and Rika went on the dark brown one. Sakura wore her helmet and the others followed except the two girls in the car.

~~~Inside the Mansion~~~

"Wow I never knew Wolf have so much assassins." Jamie whispered in shocked.

"I wonder who that person is." Tomoyo said as she saw a figure got onto the black bike.

Syaoran who was beside the door was looking at that figure too. The way that person move was perfect. The way he/she walked was fast and smooth. Because of the dark night and far distance, he could not tell its gender. Even though there were others, he kept his eyes only on that figure. He can tell that that person's martial art was well trained and much more skilled than the others by the way he/she walks.

"Wolf is right, she is skilled." Eriol said walking beside Syaoran and looked at that figure like Syaoran. Syaoran ignored Eriol and kept his gaze on the figure.

"If his group really joins, we would become stronger." Eriol continued to talk, knowing very well that his cousin was listening but pretending to ignore him.

"We still don't know if they are trustable." Syaoran said, now looking at the other figures.

"If they work for Wolf, I believe they will be loyal to us." Eriol said smiling. The others on the couch was still looking out the windows and talking about the mysterious group.

"You know…" Meiling said as she started to talk. "The person on the black bike looks familiar. "I can't make out who it is though." She said while frowning.

"Well if you know that person then we definitely should know too." Nakuru said.

"Yeah." Synthia said as she cut into their conversation.

"Ahhh oh well, I can't think of who it is." Meiling said as she walked across the room to the other couch and slumped down.

The bikes and cars roared to life and disappeared into the dark. Everyone started to spread out the room while Syaoran and Eriol walked back as Wolf came in.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked even though they already know the answer.

"My assassins." Wolf answered.

"So those bikes and cars are theirs?" Fuji asked as he wrapped his arms around Nakuru. Wolf walked up the stairs and answered a soft "yeah" before going to his room.

~~~ Few Days Later ~~~

"Hey Sak, we have the info now. When do we start? We can do it today afternoon." Chiharu suggested, holding a file of Tiger's territory information. They have been looking for the information of the building for the pass few days.

Sakura nodded and put the earpiece in her ear before she loaded her guns.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" Rika asked nervously, looking down at her feet and twirled her fingers. Sakura nodded again, grabbing some weapons and followed Rika to the corner of the room.

"Can I do the mission and you be the back up?" she asked, scared that Sakura might yell at her but then again she know that Sakura does not like raising her voice. Sakura who was putting pocket knives around her body and few other in her shoes looked up.

Sakura's sharp gaze met Rika's. "Why?" Sakura's cold voice answered and went back on putting some weapons in her jacket.

"I want to try it and since its not killing, it won't be so hard right?" Rika asked and bit her bottom lip.

By now, Sakura finished checking all her weapons and paid her attention at Rika. Sakura's voice was softer but still cold.

"Are you sure?" a hint of worry was hidden in her voice. Rika relaxed and smiled hearing her voice.

"I'm 100% sure!" she answered.

Sakura nodded her head and walked back to the group. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and stopped.

"Rika is going to be in do this mission." Sakura announced loudly. Gasps were heard from the group. Naoko and Aki eyes widened. Chiharu and Yue gawked at Rika and Sakura.

"Seriously?" Aki asked with disbelief. Rika smiled and nodded her head happily while Chiharu squealed.

"Nice girl. Good luck." Yue said laughing lightly.

"Sakura, are you sure about this? Rika can do other missions. We're sneaking in the Tiger's territory this time, it might be more dangerous. Don't you need to think it over?" Naoko asked worriedly, frowning.

"Don't worry about it Naoko. Sakura is my backup so it's all fine." Rika said budging into there conversation. Naoko sighed in defeat.

"When you get in the room, take this out." Naoko said to Rika and handed her something as big as a cell phone. "It's a tracker; turn it on and when it is near the hard drive it will start beeping."

"I will ride in the car with Chiharu." Naoko said and continued, "The rest of you will take the motorcycle. Sakura will be Rika's back-up sneaking inside the building with her while Yue and Aki stay outside, around the building in case they need help. Chiharu and I will stay few blocks away with the laptops and earpiece controls in case any of you need help."

"Oh yeah, Sakura, Rika." Naoko said getting their attention again. Both of them looked at her and she continued, "Park near the freeway so if anything happens, you can always get away faster." They nodded their ends and turned away.

Everyone putted the earpiece in there ear. Rika had 2 guns in her holsters like Sakura while the others only had 1. Just like planned, Chiharu and Naoko got into one car, while the others got onto the motorcycles.

~~~Syaoran and his group~~~

"Hey man, remember we were going to go to the beach last time and end up not going? Wanna go this time instead?" Fuji said with hope in his eyes. The girls looked up and burst with questions and comments about the beach. At the end all of them agreed to go.

"Which part do you guys want to go to?" Meiling ask thinking.

"How about the one near Tokyo?" Tomoyo suggested. Eriol who didn't care just nodded his head and started to kiss his girlfriend's neck making her giggle.

Jamie and Takashi rolled there eyes, "Go get a room man." Jamie said.

Eriol smiled, "I will tonight." He winked at Tomoyo. Everyone burst with laughter.

"It's pretty far though." Nakuru said wrapping her arms around Fuji and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter as long as we're having fun right?" Meiling said stuffing some food inside her mouth.

Syaoran who was sitting a little apart from them kept his hood over his head and listened to there conversation. He was cold hearted like usual. Not caring about anything. Whenever he hangs out with them that means he is not mad and he is the strongest out of them all so no one would want to mess with him.

"So Syaoran you're going right?" Ryu said pulling Synthia on his lap. Syaoran nodded his head and walked to the kitchen.

"Then let's get ready and go in one hour." Takashi said and continued, "Did you guys know that ten thousand years ago the earth use to be all water but then there was this one guy who created some pills to split the water in half, and that was how land

was created."

Jamie rolled his eyes and the other members laughed.

"You should really stop with the lies man." Fuji said.

"Hey! It's true!" Takashi protested.

"Whatever." Meiling said and rolled her eyes and continued, "Let's get ready and go in one hour then." The girls nodded and drag there boyfriend up while Jamie and Takashi went to their own room.

~Sakura's Group~

Rika was really nervous since this was her first time. She had always wanted to be like Sakura, brave and fearless. What if I fail? Rika asked herself many questions and all of them seem to be negative. She shook her head and concentrated on the road.

"I can do it." Rika whispered to herself and tried to get confident.

They spotted the building they were looking for. It was built in red bricks and it looked old. They parked at the place Naoko said and waited until everyone settled down.

"You remember which path leads to the room that has the hard drive?" Chiharu asked Rika through the ear piece.

"Yup" Rika whispered back taking off her helmet. She walked near the building sneakily and enter through the black entrance. The place seemed deserted and really little people go around it. Sakura followed behind and watched her back.

Rika reached the top and was going to turn when she heard a voice. She instantly step back, behind the corner and waited there. Sakura came from behind and leaned against the wall stiffly. Both of them peaked out from the corner to see if they leave yet but they didn't.

"Man if this work out maybe Tiger will check me out." The girl giggled as she flirted with the guy in front of her.

"He'll probably make me a leader and I'll get any girl on my bed anytime." He roared with laughter and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go back now." He said and she walked with him.

Rika and Sakura waited until the hall was clear. Rika stood in the front door and prepared to knock. She nervously bit her bottom lip and raised her hand. She knocked on the door twice and ran around the corner where Sakura waited for her. No one opened the door so she went back and opened the door slowly. She looked around the room and saw no one there so she locked the door behind her.

She went to the side walls where the files were sitting. She toke out the tracker and moved it around places to see where the flash drive was hidden. She frowned when she found nothing. She then went to the table drawers and moved the tracker around it. The tracker started beeping when she moved it in front of the bottom right drawer. She turned off the tracker and opened the drawer. There the hard drive was, sitting there with nothing around it.

She reached inside the drawer and toke the hard drive and it felt like she tugged a string.

"Shit." Rika whispered. The alarm went off, she jabbed the hard drive into her pocket and ran to the nearest window. She was glad that the building is only 2 floors high and her motorcycle was right below the window.

Sakura managed to find a dark quiet room and hid there when people were starting to stampede toward the room Rika was in.

Rika heard the stomping of footsteps and banging on the door. She quickly looked around to see how she would get down. She found a pipe near the window and used it to climb down. Rika revived her engine and drove toward the freeway. When she looked back there were at least 10 tigers chasing after her.

"Yue, Aki! Help Rika! She's going heading toward Tokyo!" Naoko rushed her words out quickly hoping that they would quickly go there and help her.

"Got it." Yue and Aki said at the same time as they chased after her.

Sakura managed to slip out of the building and got onto her motorcycle to chase after her team.

~~Freeway~~

"Ay guys look. I wonder if they're having a motorcycle race." Tomoyo asked when she looked back and saw like 10 motorcycles.

The boys who are riding a motorcycle heard the roaring engines behind them and looked back.

"What the hell!" Takashi said as the first one passed him, which apparently was a girl.

When the others passed them, Synthia manage to spot a tiger tattoo on one of the guy's arm.

"It's the tigers!" Synthia gasped. Usually there wasn't that many together except in clubs or there hideouts.

"Syaoran!" Meiling yelled out the window alerting him. Eventually he had already notice about it and has been on guard. He nodded his head and watched his rear mirror incase for more people coming.

"The tigers have passed us and did not even notice our present," thought Eriol. They must be doing something more important than observing their surroundings.

Nakuru gasped when she saw one of the men pull out a gun. All the boys instantly stayed alert and were about to reach for their guns but that man did not point the gun toward them. Instead it was pointed to the person who Takashi had seen, the girl who was on the lead.

Seeing that tiger was not attacking them Eriol waved his hand in front of the group. They knew what it meant, do not attack.

"Girls we still gotta stay alert," Meiling said to the girls in the car. All the girls were riding in the car, Fuji, Jamie, and Ryu in another while the rest were riding the motorcycle.

Tomoyo bit her bottom lip as she heard the first gun shot.

"Don't worry." Synthia said and continued, "They are shooting at the front so as long as we stay behind them then we're fine." Nakuru nodded in agreement.

Rika swerved her motorcycle left and right as the tigers behind her continue shooting.

She took her gun out of her hostel and managed to shoot 1 guy behind her but missed the other 3 that she shot out.

"Aki, Yue, Where are you guys?" Rika growled through the speakers. She was definitely having a hard time getting away.

The wolves looked in the rear mirror and saw three motorcycles and 1 car speeding toward them. Two motorcycles passed them and the car was getting nearer while the third motorcycle gassed and passed the car.

Aki and Yue passed the wolves and each of them managed to shoot down 2 men.

There are a total of 5 tigers left.

One of the tiger continues shooting aimlessly and one of the bullets managed to pierce through Rika's right leg.

"Ahh!" Rika cried out in pain through the microphone.

"Rika hang on! We're right behind you!" Naoko said with worry.

Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw the wolves. She had figured that the tigers and her group did not notice them because they were too busy chasing but Wolf had shown Sakura how his gang look like so she noticed it right away when she spotted them.

It was no surprise that the wolves are not attacking because they will not go into a futile fight. It was wise for them to choose this choice because fighting on the freeway is reckless. Sakura know that they would always choose the best way to ignore fighting.

So even though the wolves are near, Sakura would not hope for them to help her. It was also best to not get involve with them without Wolf's permission. She also knew that the reason why Wolf never let her get involve with his gang was because it was too dangerous for them. If Sakura fails to do a mission and someone finds out that she was with the wolves, something would definitely happen to his gang and that was what he was afraid of, endangering his gang.

Sakura moved to the left of one of the wolves' car as she passed. She turned her head right and met the gaze of the driver.

Meiling heard the sound of the engine pass her and looked to the left. Her eyes bore into the emerald green ones and she gasped. She watched as the driver zoomed off and she stepped on her gas petal harder.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran growled as he went beside Meiling's car. Fuji quickly sped up in front of Meiling's car and slowed her down.

Meiling rolled down her window and yelled out to Syaoran," That's the girl that saved me about 1 year ago!" Meiling pointed at the motorcycle that just passed her and everyone looked.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and zoomed after the figure while Eriol smiled to what Meiling said.

"This is getting interesting." Eriol thought to himself. They had been looking for this person for about a year without any clue and there she was right in front of them.

Sakura had finished off 3 of the men while Naoko and Chiharu toke care of the other 2.

Rika quickly exited the freeway and the rest followed so they could tend her wounds.

"Go ahead." Sakura said as she looked at her rear mirror. "I'm being followed." Sakura continued. She did not exit the freeway like others and instead she continued driving forward.

"Shall we take care of them then?" Aki asked even though he already left the freeway.

"No, these are the wolves; I will try to get them off my tail. Just take care of Rika and I'll meet you guys back in the house." Sakura responded to Aki.

~~~ 1 hour later ~~~

"Damn it" Syaoran growled as Sakura kept going. He had been chasing her for an hour already and she managed to lose the others that were behind him. He had to admit, she was pretty good and it made him wonder how good she is in fighting.

Sakura breathed deeply in annoyance since she could not get rid of Syaoran. She continued to drive in alleys, doing sudden turns, and speeding faster.

She did a sudden turn again which alerted Syaoran. He turned around the corner and stopped when a truck went pass him. When he spotted her, he instantly zoomed off.

After few blocks she finally stopped and got off her motorcycle. She walked up and Syaoran quickly got onto his foot and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and had a question looked in her face.

"Crap." Syaoran whispered.

"Sorry wrong person." He said to her. She nodded and walked off.

~~~ Sakura ~~~

When I turned around the corner, a truck went behind me and I used this opportunity to get away. I drove into the parking lot nearest to me and quickly turned off the engine. When the truck disappeared I saw a woman who looked like me with a black motorcycle coming out from her garage and drove off. When I looked behind her, I saw the wolf that was chasing me chase after her. I finally lost sight of him. After sitting on my motorcycle for around 30minutes, I went back to the house.

I walked into the house and found everyone crowded in the living room. Apparently Rika had her leg wrapped up and everyone was sitting on the sofa chit chatting.

"Got the hard drive?" I asked particularly to no one as I sat next to Rika

"Yup!" Naoko responded proudly while hugging Aki's arm. Aki toke out the hard drive and twirled it around his fingers.

"How's your leg?" I asked Rika.

"Heh It's fine." She smiled and I nodded.

"Sakura." Yue said my name and I looked up.

"What is it?" I asked and walked toward the kitchen to get a cup of water.

He opened his mouth but instantly shut it when he received a smack on his head.

"What was that for?" He glared at Chiharu who was apparently pouting.

"I said I would be the one telling her!" She yelled and crossed her arms furiously. Yue simply rolled his eyes and sat down. He never liked arguing since he thought it was bothersome.

I closed my eyes and repeated myself, "What is it?"

Chiharu looked up and said, "Wolf called and said we are meeting with his gang tomorrow… except you."


	4. Sakura departs again

"When is wolf coming to get us?" Chiharu asked as she entered the kitchen. Everyone was already inside eating breakfast. Yue dropped his fork and looked at his watch.

"It is 10:00 now so probably in an hour or so." Yue responded and started eating his breakfast again. Chiharu got her own plate from the counter and sat on one of the empty chairs. After eating, everyone went upstairs to change. In about 45minutes all of them came down again.

"Wahh, Wolf is still not here?" Rika whined.

"What's the matter? Do you want to meet them so badly?" Naoko asked and sat next to Aki. They all walked to the living room and sat in a big circle while Sakura sat on a chair.

"Of course, maybe we'll even be able to find a boyfriend too!" Rika said excitedly. Chiharu grinned while Yue rolled his eyes and whispered, "Girls."

"I don't care about the people but I really want to see how the mansion looks like." Yue continued and placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah dude, I've never lived in a fortress before. I wonder how it feels to be rich." Aki grinned.

"Hunnie, you're not exactly being rich when you're living with Wolf you know." Naoko said and snuggled into his arms.

"Yeah, but all of us never lived in something so nice before. It was thanks to Wolf that we even had a shelter." Aki responded.

"Well, Wolf does treat us like his own kids. Other than the times he trains us." Chiharu smiled as she said those words. All of them were orphans or either left alone by their parents.

After their conversation, Wolf rang the bell and Sakura who was nearest to the door opened it.

"Hey Wolf!" All of them said in unison except Sakura and he nodded his head.

"Hey guys." Wolf greeted with a smile. He turned to Sakura, "Talk in your room."

Sakura walked to her room as Wolf followed behind.

"Where is it?" Sakura closed the door.

Wolf sat on a chair before responding, "Rome." He placed a folder on the desk. Sakura walked over and picked it up.

She scanned over the details and raised a brow, "A drunkard… such an insignificant man."

He grinned at her," Have to do what you're given no matter who it is."

"Yes sir." Sakura said.

Sakura knew that they are never allowed question their clients. It is the number one rule. If they were noisy and get involve, it would cause many problems. To make everything simple, Sakura and the group only need to accept the jobs Wolf give them. They did not need to know the reason.

"I actually want you to leave as soon as possible. Since you aren't able to meet my nephew and his gang today, I would hope that you can return quickly so there would be no awkwardness between everyone." Wolf heard no response from Sakura. Knowing that she will comply with no hesitation, Wolf left the room and joined the group. Sakura stayed to pack up her belongings, even though there weren't much.

"So are you guys ready?" Wolf grinned. He could tell that the whole group was excited. There face showed everything. The first time he mentioned it to them; they were looking forward to this day. They never had a decent lifestyle before and he was giving them a change. Once they joined the group, Wolf has no obligation to make them continue this work. Perhaps he might ask them to once or twice, but not a lot. Surely, his income might reduce but he can concentrate on other places to earn the money. But of course, money was no problem to him. Even without doing anything, he can still get money, because, after all, his family is rich.

"We are more than ready!" Rika exclaimed. Her eyes were lit up and so were others. They have been talking about it ever since forever! Everyone turned their heads to Sakura when they heard the door close lightly. Her held her small luggage in one hand and walked to them.

"When are you coming back?" Naoko asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "As fast as I can." She responded.

"Let me drive you to the air port." Yue said, heading toward the door and opened it for her.

"Bye." Sakura simply said and walked out.

"Be safe! Watch out for yourself!" They yelled.

Yue swore he saw the corner of Sakura's mouth tug lightly, but he wasn't sure if his eyes were lying to him. It was better to keep quiet.

"So what do you guys think about Sakura?" Wolf started after Yue and Sakura left.

"Caring."

"Loving."

" Expressionless."

"Cool."

Wolf stared at them as they described her in one word. "Caring and loving?" He repeated with somewhat disbelief. Surely, she would be caring and not show it, but loving? He never thought someone would say that about her.

"She's a big sister to us and watches our back." Rika explained with a smile. They nodded in unison, agreeing with Rika. The group has taken a liking toward Sakura. No doubt that their relationships with her have changed, even though Sakura will not express it.

"I suppose my definition of caring and loving will be innocent looking women." Wolf laughed.

"Sakura IS an innocent woman." Naoko stated.

"Yea, when she was 10." Aki said and grinned. Naoko giggled and slapped his chest lightly.

"She does care and love but doesn't show it. She never shows us her feelings but we can guess it." Chiharu chirped happily as if they found out something no one knows, and yes they did.

"That's glad to know." Wolf chuckled.

"Are we waiting for Yue to come back before we go?" Aki asked.

"Of course we are darling. Wouldn't want to leave Yue behind right?" Naoko said snuggling against him.

"We'll depart when Yue comes back. Meanwhile, do anything you guys want." Wolf laid his head on the back of the sofa and yawned. He heard some ruffling and shifting movement and knew they went to their own rooms.

20 minutes later, Yue came back. They left happily as a new future is about to come.


	5. Injured Sakura

Naoko's eyes glimmered with excitement as they went into the house. All of them were stunned by the humungous mansion.

Chiharu bit her bottom lip as they stood outside the mansion gate. They have been talking about how good and relaxing it would feel but what if it wasn't? Chiharu wondered what types of people are in the Wolves.

Wolf has never told them about his family or the members in the gang. Chiharu just hoped that all of them would get along.

Seeing the discomfort on Chiharu's face, Rika patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. We've been looking toward to this day since forever. You should erase the bad feelings and replace them with your usual cheerfulness." Rika squeezed her shoulder and received a nod.

Yue and Aki gaped at the mansion with awe. Both of them were speechless.

They were greeted by a butler who opened the gate for them. They followed closely behind Wolf as he entered through the mansion door, opened by another butler.

A group of people were sitting on the sofa and they turned their head when they heard someone enter the room.

The girls jumped up onto their foot and went to Wolf as the boys followed them.

After the long introduction, they gathered in the living room. Some started playing cards; others started playing the PS3 and wii.

There was no doubt that all of them were having fun. Wolf did not regret making this decision as he saw his kids together. It seemed like they were old friends instead of strangers that just met not long ago.

Not long afterwards, Tomoyo and Meilin started talking about shoes, clothes, and fashion. Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika joined in the conversation hoping to have a chance to go out shopping. With the overload of work they receive from Wolf, they don't go out much.

Tomoyo was very excited and invited them into her room with the other girls following behind. As a fashion designer and artist, Tomoyo loves people wearing the clothes she designs. She has a pile of unworn clothes that she was able to give to them.

"Girls and their clothes." Yue said shaking his head.

"My lady must be having a lot of fun with the girls." Eriol grinned.

"They are getting along pretty well, seeing that Chiharu was nervous when we came." Aki yawned and stretched his arms.

Ryu laughed, "I don't see any reason why she should be nervous anymore. My Synthia will love to make her feel welcomed, not that she still is."

"I expect you guys to be different. I'm glad I was wrong."Aki said through his tired voice.

"Mean? Barbaric? Huge? Ugly?" Takashi asked while playing some games. He was half listening to the conversation, half playing.

"Beautiful, intelligence, and pretty." Fuji continued with the sound of sarcasm. Laughter erupted from the room.

"More like unwelcoming." Aki glanced at Yue and saw him nodding with agreement.

"Ever since Wolf told us that you guys will be living with us, we were looking forward to meeting all of you. We welcome everyone who joins our family with open arms." Eriol smiled.

Yue let the word "family" drown into his thoughts. He was more than willing in joining this so call family.

Aki peaked at Syaoran who was talking to Wolf in the far side of the room.

"Don't mind him. Syaoran's a bit unsocial." Jamie said and laughed.

~~~Syaoran ~~~

"I assume not everyone one of your members is here today?" Syaoran asked with annoyance. He has been observing his assassins' actions, the moment they stepped into the house. None of them represents the figure he saw the other day.

Wolf did not seem amused at all. He knew that his nephew was looking forward to meet Sakura, but apparently a close client of his asked him for a last task to finish with a great amount of sum. It didn't really matter if Sakura came today or not, but seeing the reaction on his nephew's face has truly interested him.

"She had something to do."

Syaoran raised a brow, "That something to do must be a work given from you."

Wolf cocked his head sideways and in a teasingly manner he replied, "Truly you have indulged your interest in Sakura, perhaps you want to make her your women?"

Syaoran's face flushed a little and turned around so he wasn't facing Wolf. He did not expect the sudden question. Surely he has never been interested in any girl. He knew she existed but never meet her before. The thought of maker her his made him feel an emotion he never had before.

Wolf cannot help but howl a laugh causing few of the guys to glance at their direction. He would have never thought his nephew would be embarrassed! How he wished his brother was alive to see his own son react this way.

Syaoran turned back and faced Wolf as he overcame the embarrassment, "I am only interested in her because she saved Mei Lin. I also wonder how good she is in fighting but nothing more than that."

"Yes, yes," Wolf said not wanting to hear a further explanation. "Too bad I will not be here to see your interactions with her."

"Where you going?" Syaoran's voice low and serious.

"America." Wolf responded with a wink and continued, "I meet someone there who is happy to spend the rest of her life with me."

Syaoran was silent for few seconds. "Have you told my mother and your people (his assassins) yet?"

"I haven't told your mother yet, and do not keep referring them to my people or my assassin. They are part of the Wolves now, a part of your family." Wolf responded. Syaoran nodded, understood that they are no longer strangers.

"They still haven't been initiated yet. We can start when the last person comes." Syaoran said. It seemed as though Wolf has forgotten about the initiation…and he did. Wolf laughed and shook his head, how could he have forgotten something so important!

"I'll tell them." Wolf continued, "Girls have a choice to pick right?"

Syaoran nodded, "If the girls don't want to fight, they'll just have to sleep with a member that's willing to do it."

"Just have to." Wolf repeated.

"The value of their innocence and body isn't that low." He continued, although he knew what Syaoran meant.

"I do not mean that way." Syaoran respected girls. He would never force himself onto them. He has initiated few girls before but only because they were willing to.

"The boys will definitely be fighting. Naoko doesn't know how to fight, but she can get initiated by Aki once he joins. Chiharu can also get initiated pretty soon too." Wolf recalled the moment when he saw Chiharu next to Takashi. They seem to be getting along very well.

Wolf tried to sort out everything in his mind, "Now this just leaves Rika and Sakura. But I'm sure Sakura will fight."

Wolf caught Syaoran's gaze when he mentioned Sakura's name.

"Are you going to fight her?" Wolf raised a brow.

"She can fight with whoever she wants; the reason why we initiate through fighting is just to see her skills. I wouldn't mind if she fights with me or another member." Syaoran explained.

"Yes yes. You wouldn't mind." Wolf grinned. Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing very well that his uncle was teasing him.

"Let's go back now." Wolf said. Syaoran nodded and stalked after him.

~~~Sakura P.O.V~~~

It has been few days already since I resided in one of the grand hotels. Apparently, Wolf booked a room ahead of time and I had to live there. If he hadn't booked it for me, I would be living in a motel. I was never the type to spend money but surprisingly, Wolf paid for everything. I asked him why he had done that, and he said it was to make it up for me. This mission was not planned ahead of time, and delayed the meeting I was going to have with his family.

The meeting actually didn't matter to me but I really hadn't expected the sudden task.

I've read over the details over the man I was suppose to kill many times already. Tonight I will take action.

The file included his daily routine and it was correct. For the few days I was staying in Rome, I was stalking him.

Knowing, where he will be going was much easier. I knew the perfect place to attack him.

I placed my weapons into my pocket and stalked out of the room.

I stalked him for about 40 minutes until he reached the dark streets. The city was a perfect place to take action. Street lights are always off and at night, there are barely any sign of anyone. Graffiti are almost on every wall in the city. Garbage is left on the floor and the smell of drugs fills the air. A perfect place and hide out for thugs.

Something doesn't seem to be correct. He wasn't walking to his own apartment.

Have he noticed me?

It can't be, I was careful not to let anyone notice me.

I pushed the thought away and looked up.

"Shit." I cursed to myself. How could I have lost sight of him? Since I could not follow him tonight, I should just do it tomorrow.

I turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly, I felt a metal bar hit against my neck. I dropped to the floor and groaned in pain, gripping my neck. I have not lost conscious but my vision became blurry. I was not finished right away; instead I was being dragged into an alley. I looked up and saw that it was the man I sent to kill.

I expected him to rip my clothes off and ravage me but he didn't. His large hands gripped around my throat and lifted me off the floor. I gasped for air as one of my hand gripped around his wrist.

"Were you sent here by Kleypas?" He asked curiously. His voice had no sympathy or worried that his strength might kill me. I could feel that he is no ordinary man. He can't be a drunkard! This man doesn't hesitate at all when he is about to kill someone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I manage to respond back. I could feel the lack of oxygen my body is receiving. I have to quickly think of a way to get out of his grip, or else I will really die. I reached down for my gun but found out that it wasn't there.

Damn it! Why now of all times? My knife is placed near my shoes and the other one is in the back of my waist, where I cannot reach since my back is against the wall.

"Don't lie. I too am an assassin"." He said. My eyes widened not from fright but from shock. No wonder noticed me.

He continued, "It's not surprising if he wants to kill me since I killed his daughter."

I did not respond to him. Instead I stayed silent as I tried to think of a way to get out. His grip did no loosen nor tightened. I can still manage a few more minutes before I completely loose conscious.

"I'm surprised." I heard him say, "People usually will beg for their life in this state."

I laughed. Something I haven't done in a long time.

I remember that the temple has the thinnest layer of bone in the human skill. My hand curled into a fist and attacked his temple. He must have underestimated my power or else he would have blocked or dodged my attack.

He stepped back few steps and shook his head. His hand reached to his temple and felt the blood spilling out. Apparently, the attack on the head was worse than the one he gave me on my neck.

With the metal pole still in his hand, he swung it forward as I blocked it with my left arm. I winced from the contact. I must finish him quickly or else the fight will last a long time. I can feel myself loosing energy.

I landed a kick on his stomach and he dropped his weapon. I reached for the knife on my waist with my right hand and charged forward. I tried to punch him with my left hand but he caught my fist. My right hand reached out to slash him but he also caught it. I stepped forward making my shoulder hit his body. He lost his posture and fell backward. Since he wasn't on guard, I quickly stabbed him and twisted the knife sideways, enlarging the wound.

If I go back to the hotel, a lot of people will be there so I must first clean myself.

I stood up and limp my way toward the public restroom. Since it was at night, no one was there. I took off my jacket and thank god I was wearing all black or else the blood can easily be seen. I washed the blood on my neck and arm. I looked up and saw my reflection on the mirror. I was a complete mess.

I saw a store on my way back to the hotel and bought a large black T-shirt to wear. I was starting to get dizzy and my vision became blurry again. I must get help before I get unconscious.

I quickly went in my hotel room and reached for my cell phone on the desk. I collapse onto the bed as I dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice came through the speakers.

"Cassie…are you in Rome?" I whisper as my breathing became unsteady. I could feel myself losing my voice.

"Sakura?" Cassie was surprised, "Yea, I'm at home now. Why?"

"I need your help…" I said as loudly as I could before exhaustion overcame me.


	6. The Birthday Party

Author's Note: I apologize to Wolf Blossom for incorporating the idea about emerald eye into my story. But I received permission to use this idea for my story so thank you.

Sakura woke up when she heard a knock on the door. She took my time getting up since her my vision was still blurry.

"Who is it?" Sakura managed to ask.

"Who else do you think it is?" Someone responded. Sakura recognized that it was Cassie's voice and opened the door.

Cassie stepped into the room with a man dressed in a black suit behind her.

Sakura sighed, "You don't have to bring your bodyguard with you. I'm not going to kill you, you know?"

Cassie linked arms with him and smiled, "Boyfriend, not bodyguard. His name is Kotetsu." She corrected.

Cassie continued, "He was worried about me coming out alone so I let him tag along."

"Of course. I won't let my fiancée come out alone in the dark." Kotetsu stated and kissed Cassie's forehead.

"Whatever." Sakura mumbled.

After closing the door, Sakura laid on the bed for treatment. She waited for few seconds and still hasn't felt Cassie medicating her.

"What are you waiting for?" She groaned and sat up.

A huge grin appeared on Cassie's face as she sat on the bed.

"I want three promises from you." Cassie said as she swung her heels off and crossed her legs while Kotetsu sat on a chair.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura groaned.

Cassie giggled, "Nope."

She cleaned the wound on Sakura's neck and applied it with some salve.

"Doesn't seem like your arm is broken or dislocated." She said after examining Sakura's arm.

"Just give me some medicine for my arm so it won't hurt." Sakura grumbled.

Kotetsu grabbed some ointment in the bag he brought and placed it on the table.

"Hun." Kotetsu looked up when Cassie called for him.

"I'm going to chat with Sakura first." She said and he nodded. He pecked her lip before leaving the room.

"Where's he going?" Sakura asked when she heard the door close.

Cassie smiled, "We got a room next to you. So we're going to be sleeping here tonight."

Sakura sat up from the bed and leaned on the pillow.

"So what is it that we have to talk about?" Sakura asked and yawned.

Cassie plopped onto the space next to Sakura and held her head with her palm.

"I want to go out of country but my parents doesn't let." Cassie pouted.

Sakura raised a brow, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well…"Cassie responded, "They're worried that I don't know anyone out of country so if they know that you are my friend then I can go with you to Japan."

Sakura looked at Cassie with disbelief, "You are the daughter of the richest man in Rome. Your father can just hire you more bodyguards for protection. Why would they worry about something like this?"

"They probably don't want me going out with strangers? I don't know?" Cassie responded.

Sakura carefully lay down on the bed without hurting her arm.

Sakura closed her eyes and spoke, "What are your parents thinking about? You're already 27 and they are still worried about you?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "Probably because I have been kidnapped many times?"

"Uh huh." Sakura said as she was about to drift to sleep.

Cassie nudged Sakura with her feet, "Hey! Don't go to sleep on me. I still have stuff to talk about."

Sakura groaned and whispered harshly, "What?"

"Hey." Cassie spoke softly.

"Speak, I'm listening." Sakura growled.

"I remember the first time I saw you, you were always harsh and cold toward me. But now that I know you, you're not scary at all." Cassie giggled.

Sakura whispered in a sleepy voice, "What are you trying to imply?"

"That you're adorable and cute." Cassie laughed loudly.

"Are you joking? If you ask the people I know, they would never describe me as adorable and cute." Sakura laughed lightly.

"It's because they don't know you as much as I do." Cassie said.

"Anyway, what do you even want to say to me? I'm exhausted so hurry up and speak." Sakura said and yawned.

"Go to my cousin's birthday party with me so I can introduce you to my parents. That will count as the first promise." Cassie waited for Sakura's response.

Sakura hesitated for a moment but she knew she can not say no. Perhaps she can leave right after meeting her parents?

As if reading Sakura's mind, Cassie quickly added, "My parents don't like it if people are rude, so it would be better if you would stay for the whole party."

Sakura saw Cassie smiling from ear to ear and she knew she could not avoid this.

Sakura sighed, "I have no clothes that are suited for a rich man's party."

Cassie pumped her fist in the air as she gained the response she wanted.

"I have plenty of dresses, shoes, and accessories. So come to my house tomorrow." Cassie said as she sat up from the bed.

"I can just meet your parents at home. Why do I have to go to the ball?" Sakura asked as Cassie wore her high heels.

Cassie replied, "My parents are on a vacation. They will come back for my cousin's party and leave to America after it is over."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Is it necessary for your mother and father to go on a vacation? If your father sells the company and the hospital, they basically don't even need to work for the rest of their life."

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "Father said they haven't got alone time in a while. And my father will not sell the hospital because it will be mine and my brother will inherit the company."

"It's amazing how your parents are still in love with each other after so many years. I would believe you if you told me that your father has a mistress." Sakura said.

Cassie smirked, "Are you perhaps finding your other half too?"

"Of course not." Sakura quickly replied.

Cassie got up and walked toward the door, "Well I'll come by tomorrow at 10:00 am so we can go to my house."

"Stupid Cassie." Sakura mumbled and sighed after Cassie left the room.

~~Next Day~~

"Don't you think that my mansion is beautiful?" Cassie asked as she got out of the Limo.

Sakura got out after her and raised a brow, "Should I be?"

The mansion is huge and beautiful. It is comparable to the Li mansion.

A servant opened the door and greeted them.

Cassie handed one of the servant her jacket and purse.

"Help me make two breakfasts and bring it up to my room. Kotetsu went back to the company so you don't need to make one for him." She said to a maid before walking up the stairs.

"Yes, my lady." She responded with a bow.

Sakura followed Cassie into her room. She sat on the bed as she watched Cassie open her closet.

"Your closet is bigger than my room." Sakura said, receiving a grin from Cassie.

She started looking through her closet, "I'm trying to look for an elegant dress for you to wear."

"The bruise is going to be visible by the time we go to the party." Sakura looked at her arm and she could already feel her arm and neck getting soar.

"I could just use some powder or cream to cover it." Cassie responded.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed just as Cassie came out with a dress in her hand.

Cassie lifted the dress in front of her for Sakura to look at.

"How is it? Do you like it? I think it'll fit you." Cassie asked.

"Anything is fine. Just get it over with." Sakura responded without glancing at the dress.

"I still have to bring you to the salon to fix your hair and nails." Cassie opened the door as she talked. Servants came in and placed their breakfast on a table.

After the servants left, Cassie turned and faced Sakura. She walked toward the bed and placed her hand on her hips.

"Your hair is a mess! It's all disproportional." Cassie said with a loud voice.

Sakura lifted few strands of hair and stared at it, "There really was no point of me going out to cut my hair if no one is going to see it. The only time I go out is usually at night."

"That's because you always tie your hair up and put on your hood." Cassie explained.

"I won't go out and waste money on something that does not benefit me." Sakura responded.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You're going to see my parents so your appearance is very important. I don't care what you do afterwards but you will do what I say until our promise is over." Cassie demanded.

Sakura got up from the bed and walked to where the food was, "Don't worry, I won't do anything that your parents while I'm in the party.

~~~Day of the Party ; Sakura's P.O.V~~~

After we arrived, Cassie left me alone and went to greet her friends. I observed the building and it was truly beautiful.

The luxurious birthday party was held in a grand ballroom of a 5 star hotel owned by her cousin's family. There were perhaps more than 500 guests. All were families, friends, business partners, and celebrities. There were also many tables of food, drinks, and desserts.

I walked toward the dessert tables and grabbed two cupcakes, one cheesecake, and few pieces of cookies. After I placed the last cookie on my plate, Cassie appeared beside me.

"You have a sweet tooth, don't cha?" Cassie asked while looking at my place.

I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "Where do I sit?"

Apparently all the tables were reserved and there were no empty tables.

"You sit with me." Cassie responded. She started walking and I followed behind. A man turned around and waved at Cassie when he saw her.

Cassie stopped and gave him a big hug. She said something to him and he smiled. She whispered something and he smiled again but this time to me.

"So you are Cassie's friend? Nice to meet you. My name is Marco and I am Cassie's cousin." He said in English with an accent.

He raised his hand in front of him waiting for a handshake.

"My name is Sakura." I introduced with a Japanese accent. I was never good with English but I am still able to maintain a conversation.

"Do you not like the stuff here? You don't seem very happy." He asked.

"Don't worry Marco." Cassie said, "She is always like that."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled lightly.

"By the way." Cassie turned toward me, "This is our table so sit here." She patted one of the chairs and I sat down.

She sat next to me as Marco wandered off into the crowd of celebrities.

"Remember to smile when you greet my parents. Don't keep a poker face when you're around them or else they would think that you don't like them. After the introduction and other performances, the rest of the party would pretty much just be dancing." Cassie explained.

I ate slowly as the information processed through my brain.

I can't believe that they would be dancing for few hours. But I guess it doesn't really matter. I will just be standing near the tables and eat. I had to admit, the food here are really delicious.

Not long afterwards, Cassie spotted her parents.

"My dear, how have you been?" Her mother smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hi mom, Hi dad!" Cassie said cheerfully.

Her father looked around, "Where's Kotetsu?"

"He is with his friends right now." Cassie responded.

"By the way, mom, dad, meet my friend Sakura. She came friend Japan." Cassie introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I softened my voice so it would sound girly. With a smile on my face, they greeted me nicely. They seemed satisfied with my appearance and attitude.

"Mama, do you want to say hi to Marco? He went that way; I'll bring you to him." Cassie linked arms with her mother with her father walking in front of them. She turned around and gave me a thumb up with a grin on her face. I can tell that she was having fun watching me acting.

*During the Dance*

I was glad that there were other people not dancing. There were actually quite a lot of people standing around, chit chatting. Even though I am in the same room as all these celebrities, I already know that I am in a different world than them. It was as if Cassie could read the loneliness in my eyes. She stayed with me most of the time instead of going to her friends.

I excused myself to the restroom. When I came back, there was a photographer with them.

"Come Sakura, let's take a picture of you and Cassie." Her mother smiled as Cassie stood up from her seat.

"Okay." I responded politely. Cassie walked to me with a cup of wine in her hand.

Once again I caught her grinning at me, "I'll definitely treasure this picture." She whispered.

I smiled at her, but she knew what I really wanted to do; strangle her with all my might.

There were still few more hours before the party is over. It felt like the party was going on forever and I don't even know how many times I have yawned. Hopefully I'll survive without falling asleep.


	7. First Meeting

~~~Sakura's P.O.V~~~

I leaned to the side and closed my eyes to rest. It was a quiet and peaceful flight, of course excluding Cassie's constant yapping. I sat in the back of the private plane with headphones on.

Cassie and Kotetsu sat in the front. Even though we were sitting at opposite ends of the plane, I could still hear Cassie's voice through my blasted music.

I looked down at the window when the plane started to descend.

Is wolf really going to stop this line of work? I have already been use to the constant traveling and it gives me a peace in my mind since I did not want to stay in Japan. There were too many painful memories here that I wish to forget. But even though I want to leave, I would have nowhere to go.

After the death of my parents, Wolf took me in and trained me. Even if it was not his intention to treat me like a daughter, I still appreciate him for raising me. He was the one that saved me from the midst of darkness. He mentioned that I should support his nephew. But I really don't know how to help since I don't know what they do. As long as he gives me an order, I will accomplish it.

"Let's go Sakura." Cassie said after the plane landed.

I grabbed my sword and left the plane.

"Where are the luggages?" I asked.

Cassie pointed behind her, "The servants have them."

We walked through the crowded airport and saw constant glances toward our direction.

"They are staring too much." Cassie grumbled.

Kotetsu laughed, "That is because Sakura-san is holding a sword in the public."

"Hmm true. Why do you even have it?" She asked.

"I use this to train." I responded.

"Then the awkward one should stay away from the normal people."

I rolled my eyes at Cassie and quickened my pace.

She laughed while running after me.

"Did you tell them you were coming?" I asked Cassie.

I told Auntie Yelan and Uncle Wolf. Look." Cassie said.

I looked ahead and saw a limo.

The ride took about 45 minutes. And once again, I was in front of the Li mansion.

I put my hood on as I stepped out of the car.

"Sakura Chan!" Someone screamed happily. It was Rika and Chiharu.

Cassie and Kotetsu entered the mansion and I followed behind.

"How was your mission?" Rika asked.

Chiharu responded before I did, "It must be easy. It is Sakura afterall!" They laughed.

"Both of you should give Sakura some time to answer instead of talking yourself." Yue said

I ignored them and went over to Wolf.

"Cassie! How are you?" The woman asked and gave her a hug.

"I am doing fine, Auntie Yelan." Cassie smiled and linked arms with Kotetsu, "This is my boyfriend, Kotetsu."

"Nice to meet you." Yelan shook hands with him.

"How are your parents doing? I haven't talk to them ever since your brother's wedding."

Cassie laughed, "They are taking a break from work and is on vacation right now."

Yelan smiled, "That is nice."

"Ohh Auntie, this..." Cassie pulled Sakura forward, "is my friend Sakura."

Yelan looked at Wolf and he nodded his head.

"Wolf mentioned about you many times before. Happy to finally meet you."

I smiled. A fake smile.

She laughed lightly, "No need to force yourself."

I lowered my hood so it would cover my eyes, "I'll go up to my room first then."

"Wei." Yelan called out and a butler came. "He will bring you to your room."

I went up the stairs and heard someone said, "You didn't introduce us to her yet!"

And Wolf replied her, "There is still plenty of time to meet her."

Did they want to meet me that much? I don't know Wolf and the girls told them but it definitely perked their interest, but I personally don't think there is anything about myself that would attract their attention.

It was not surprising that the bedroom was huge. It might even be bigger than Cassie's.

Wei left my small luggage beside the wall and excused himself.

I placed my sword on the desk and sat on the bed.

"Come in." I said to the two people hanging outside my room.

They entered the room and the girl spoke, "How does it feel? Do you like the room?"

"Do you need something?" I asked bluntly since I wasn't in any mood to socialize. But when am I ever?

"Oh," She laughed nervously, "I just want to say thank you."

I raised a brow, "What for?"

"You saved me two years ago. Do you remember?"

I thought for a moment and met her gaze. It has been a year but I remember. Afterall, it is not an everyday situation to see a member of the Wolves getting raped.

"I only did what I need to do. No need to thank me."

The man behind her walked forward with his arms crossed, "She is thanking you for what you did. At least show some appreciation to her gratification."

He said it harshly, but it did not bother me.

I looked at him and saw how similar we were. He kept a poker face and his voice was deep.

It made me wonder if he also had an unhappy experience in his life too.

"You shouldn't say something you won't do. I can tell by your tone that you're also like me. You don't tell what you're feeling to the people around you and keep everything to yourself. Does this mean you appreciate the people around you too?"

I knew what I said was correct because his fingers were twitching and he looked super angry.

The girl laughed to break the tension, "Anyways I my name is Mei Lin. This guy here is my cousin, Syaoran."

~~~ Downstairs~~~

"Why don't you guys come and meet Cassie?" Yelan asked.

The group crowded around her, each of them introducing themselves.

Cassie had a huge smile on her face. " Are you guys really that interested in getting to know Sakura?"

"Well, after what Chiharu and Rika keep saying the past month, she seems to be a very interesting person." Tomoyo replied.

"But don't you guys think she will be hard to get close to?" Cassie asked.

"We are pretty close to her since we lived together for a year." Naoko said.

Aki nodded, "But we've never actually seen her laugh, cry or get mad before."

Cassie laughed, "I've seen her done that. She even got mad at me before. I can go up there right now and do it."

"My dear..." Kotetsu pulled her into his arms, "I hope you don't mean to show her that."

She giggled, "Yup, exactly that."

Yue raised a brow, "I don't know what exactly "that" is, but I hope it is not something embarrassing. She is like a little sister to me so I don't want you to go over the line."

"Hmmm..." She thought for a moment, "Nah it's not that embarrassing."

She walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.

Cassie smirked, "Prepare to see a new side of Sakura."


	8. Father - Daughter Relationship

~~ Sakura's P.O.V ~~

Cassie knocked on the door and came in.

I raised a brow, "What's the poin of knocking if you're walking in without my permission."

Cassie laughed, "So funny."

She smiled at Mei Lin and Syaoran, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing of importance." Mei Lin responded quickly.

"Well, I have something to show Sakura. Can you step out of the room for a moment?" Cassie asked.

Syaoran already left the room when cassie came in, so Mei Lin left and closed the door behind her.

" How does it feel here?" She asked.

"Nothing different. Feels the same as every other places."

She looked at me incredulously and I knew why. She wanted me to say it is amazing, refreshing, or it feels nice. Because afterall, I am living in a mansion now. But all I care is a shelter, enough food, and enough clothing to wear. Therefore, however big the place is, does not matter to me.

"Then what do you feel about your friends downstairs. They were really happy to see you, but you didnt say anything to them and just came up."

"I am glad to see them again but they are too noisy." I responded.

She snorted, "Glad? You completely ignored the."

I am getting annoyed by them. First it was that guy name Syaoran, and now Cassie is asking me something insignificant.

"Do you need something from me?" I asked changing the subject.

She pouted, "So mean, you make it seem like whenever I see you, I have an objective."

"Then tell me, do you really have nothing in mind?"

I heard her laugh and I knew I was correct.

"I just have something to show you." She said and started digging through her purse.

She walked to me a lifted something like a paper in front of me. No, not a paper. It was a picture of me in the party! She already forced me to go to the party with her and now she even brought the a picture of me in it!

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked breathing slowly. Very slowly.

It was a picture of me in a dress, standing next to cassie smiling. I looked really happy, like I was enjoying it. And I actually was because it was one of the days I did not have to stay on guard, but I will never admit it. I can never let them see that picture!

"Pictures are memories captured by the camera. And this memory..." She looked at it and started grinning, "...is a rare one. I bet even Wolf will want to see it too."

"NO!" I snapped.!

I reached forward to grab it but she quickly pulled back.

"Don't show it." I growled and saw her smile widened.

I launched myself forward and she ducked. She opened the door and ran out.

"Shit." I cursed.

"CASSIE!" I yelled running after her. I can hear her laughing hysterically downstairs. She is downstairs...

I ran down the hall and pushed off at the top of the stairs. I flipped once in the air and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura?" Rika asked, surprised by me.

I went pass him and walked toward Cassie. Everyone was there, even the Wolves.

"Cassie." I whispered in a threatening tone.

She stuck her tongue out. Yup, I am pissed right now. I punched her but she hid behind Kotetsu and he blocked it.

He smiled, "Sakura- san, it is not so bad showing it to other people. There is nothing wrong with it."

I glared at him and Cassie moved behind Wolf.

Naoko giggled lightly, "Wow, Sakura is really mad. I wonder what Cassie did."

"Give me that right now." I growled.

"No." Cassie stated firmly.

Wolf saw that I was about to do something and put his arms out to stop me.

"Okay girls. Be civilized or take this somewhere else." He said calmly, apparently use to it.

"Tell her to give it to me, then nothing will happen." I responded harshly.

"Give what to you?" Wolf wondered.

I immediately changed to a poker face, "Nothing important that you need to worry about."

He chuckled, "If it is nothing important then that means I can know about it right?"

"I said you don't need to worry about it." I repeated.

"Ok ok. Whatever your business is with Cassie, why not settle this with a fight. If Cassie wins she can do whatever she want, but if she looses she needs to give it to Sakura. And since Sakura still needs to fight for a initiation, this can count as one. Right?" Wolf asked Syaoran.

He nodded.

"Hmmm. Cassie is not part of the gang though." Someone said, I glanced at the Wolves.

"It does not matter, the initiation is merely something to test their skills. Either way will count, but of course if necessary we can redo it and let her fight against Mei Lin or Synthia." The guy in glasses with black short hair spoke.

"Then... Wolf looked at Sakura, "What do you think?"

"Just get this over with." I mumbled rudely even though I know I shouldn't be doing it."

"Then it is set." Wolf smiled, "We'll have the match in the evening at the gymnasium."

"And Sakura come here." He added when I was just about to walk away.

"Let me introduce you to my family." He said all their names and all I did was nodded while remembering them.

"Her behavior and attitude is like Syaoran's." Fuji chuckled.

"We have to worry about two people now." Nakuru giggled along with him.

"We always knew you and Syaoran was somewhat alike. But who would've knew you guys were that similar." Ryu grinned and continued, "The past is almost the same too. You know about your parents..." His words trailed off when he noticed he have spoken a taboo subject.

Wolf coughed to break the silence.

Syaoran and I glanced at each other and quickly looked away.

The atmosphere was nice a minute ago and now it feels very gloomy.

"Stupid." Mei Lin mumbled.

"Whaa, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, it just came out." Ryu apologized to us.

I ignored him and left. I locked the door so no one would come in and laid on the bed.

They must be kidding me. Him similar to me? They don't even know what I've been through to get here. He live a life full of luxury with his mother, sisters, and family while I have nothing and no one. He became like that just because he lost his father, but what about me? I lost everyone I loved. He is lucky that he have his family while I have no one to depend on. And most importantly he did not see his family get slaughtered in front of him.

My hand started shaking from anger when I thought of my family.

"Shit." I cursed, "What are you doing? Control yourself Sakura."

I still need to find more information on Tiger. Now that I'm not living alone, moving around would be much harder. I should think of a way to earn money or find a job. Since I'm no longer working for Wolf, my source of income have stopped, and I don't even know what the Wolves do for a living. Maybe I should go ask Wolf and see what I can do.

I rolled onto my stomach and laid there. I really hate flying on the plane. I can't fall asleep on it and I get exhausted afterward. I should get some rest before fighting with Cassie. She would be hard to take down but not impossible. I know she haven't been practicing for the last few years but still, it is never bad to be careful. After all, she was one of the people who taught me how to fight.

"Uggh." I groaned from the pain. The injury on my arm and neck still haven't recovered yet.

"Stupid stupid Cassie." I said to myself. Why did she even bring the picture with her? Does she love to torment me that much? I wonder if Wolf knows about this and told me to fight Cassie while I'm still hurt so that I would loose. No, I am sure he doesn't know about the picture or else he would be teasing me non-stop like Cassie.

~~ Downstairs ~~

"I think I just got them mad." Ryu cried after Syaoran disappeared.

"You're the idiot that started." Synthia teased her boyfriend and laughed.

"I'm serious! I know Syaoran will forget about it but what about Sakura? I don't want to leave a bad impression on the first day"

Eriol chuckled, "I'm afraid you already have."

"Don't worry." Wolf said, "Didn't you guys say they are very similar? Sakura will forget about it sooner or later."

"Yup Yup. Sakura doesn't care something about first impression as long as you know not to talk about it again in the future.

Kotetsu nodded, "I've only met Sakura last week. I can tell she is not an unreasonable person."

"I still feel really bad." Ryu sighed.

"I just want to see how strong she is since Chiharu keeps praising her." Yamazaki said.

"Me too! I'm really excited to see the fight since there haven't been one in a long time." Nakuru exclaimed.

Wolf raised a brow, "Don't you see Eriol and Syaoran fight every week?"

"Yes but they're only practicing! I want to see a real match!" Jamie answered.

"When was the last time you saw a match?" Cassie wondered.

"The last one was the initiation for Yue and Aki." Nakuru responded.

"It ended pretty fast and I lost." Aki laughed embarrassingly while scratching his head.

Naoko hugged his arm, "That's because you don't fight."

"Yue and Eriol's match was more interesting." Aki said and pointed at them.

"I'll take that as as a compliment but don't point at us. That is rude." Yue moved away from the direction he pointed at.

"Jeez, who cares? You know me well enough." Aki replied.

"We should have recorded the match." Yamazaki said, returning to the main topic.

Tomoyo giggled and whipped out her camcorder, "I recorded my darling's battle!"

All of them looked at her dumbfounded.

"Do you bring your camcorder everywhere? Even when you're in the house?" Rika asked.

Tomoyo responded, "I love recording! When I look back at all the videos, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy."

"Funny girl." Cassie said and laughed.

"Is there any specific place you want to go to since you came to Japan for vacation?" Mei Lin asked.

"Hmmm." Cassie thought for a moment, "I want to go on a massive shopping spree and eat a lot of Japanese food!"

Kotetsu laughed at his finance, "You still have plenty of new clothes at home. You're still going to get more?"

Cassie pouted, "I live for clothes! And I've always wanted a kimono and yukata. I wonder if I'll look good in it.

"You look good in everything." He pulled her in his arms and hugged her.

"Should we let you go to your room?" Wolf intervened.

Cassie grinned, "Yes please!"

The group started departing and Wolf was about to leave when Yelan called out to him."

"Meet me at my office." She said.

He looked at his sister- in- law and sighed, "Ok."

Wolf sat on the chair in front of her desk, "What's up?"

"You never told me she was going to start living her." She said seriously.

"Oh, you mean Sakura." He said as if he have just realized it.

"You know I wouldn't agree to this. That's why you never told me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You knew I'll do this sooner or later. It is just that someday became today."

"But you know how I feel whenever I see her." She was dejected, "I remember what happened ten years ago. Those memories just keep flooding back."

He sighed, "Even though her families' death is related to us, it is not your fault nor brother's."

She looked away, "I can't help it! Fujikata could have given the info away but he didn't. And instead...all those bodies..."

Wolf slammed his fist on the table, "Fujikata did what he did because he is loyal to brother. He also knows what will happen if THAT was leaked out. Many more innocent people will die if it is in Tiger's possession. That is why he choose death. The least we could do is fulfill brother's dying wish; to make up for Sakura however we can."

"I still don't know how I should react around her."

"Don't worry. She have never asked or mentioned about it when she lived with me. Since it has been that long ago she must have forgotten about it. That just means that we should act normal." He stood up from his chair.

"I've done my best and now it is your turn to take care of her. Instead of running and feign ignorance, why don't you try to face her? She may be hard to understand but she wouldn't do anything that would trouble you. But don't worry, I won't completely push all the responsibilities onto you. I'll tell her to talk to me if she needs anything."

"Thank you." Yelan whispered as Wolf left the room.

He sighed again and leaned against the door. After going through something like that, there is no way anyone would forget about it. She probably didn't ask me anything because she was being considerate and know that I don't want to talk about it. All these years, I was afraid and worrying like Yelan. What if she comes and ask "_Why did my father die?" _I wouldn't know how to respond and face her. If I did tell her the answer then she would come to hate me and I wouldn't be able to full fill brother's wishes. But most importantly, I do not want this father- daughter relationship to end.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Sakura vs Cassie

~ Sakura's P.O.V~

I woke up from my nap and put on my shoes. I grabbed my phone on the desk and checked the time: 4:18 pm. It seems like I woke up in time before the fight starts.

After asking a maid where the gym was, I went there and started to stretch and warm up. To my surprise, Syaoran was also there but in the next room. I looked at all the equipment the gym had, I don't need to worry about finding a place to work out and train at.

About 15 minutes after I started stretching, Cassie came in.

"So serious." She smiled and stood next to me while I did my crunches.

"I'm always serious."

"Heh." She laughed, "Not to me. You just have a poker face. Makes me want to tease you even more."

"You're ridiculous."

She pouted, "It's fun. Especially when only I can do it."

I sighed and ignored her.

"You know, since you aren't working for Wolf anymore, why don't you come with me?" She asked.

"There's nothing to do there." I looked at her.

"Of course there is!" She exclaimed, "You can be my bodyguard.

I rolled my eyes, "Your boyfriend can do that for you."

Kotetsu won't be my bodyguard forever. My father told him to start working in the company, so I will need to hire another one."

Just as Cassie finished talking, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika came in.

"You guys came right in time." Cassie said.

"Oh? What were you talking about?" Naoko asked.

Cassie sat on the floor and the girls followed, "I was just asking Sakura to come back home with me and become my bodyguard."

"What? Why?" Rika frowned.

"Why can't she stay here?" Naoko was disappointed.

"She should stay here! It's going to be fun with us!" Chiharu stated firmly.

"I will think about it. Don't get your hopes up." I said to Cassie.

"No. Sakura shouldn't go." Rika said, "There are still many things she can do here!"

Cassie raised a brow, "Like what?"

"Sakura wants to avenge her parents. That means she should stay and gather more information on him."

"Oh." Cassie said. I can tell she had totally forgotten about it.

I saw she took a quick glance at me and looked away. By the way she looked at me, I can tell she wants me to stop thinking about revenge. But she will never tell me that because it was her who suggested that idea of killing Tiger to me the first place.

Ever since that day, bringing Tiger down was the purpose of my life. Therefore it is most likeley that I would not go with her.

"You girls are here earlier than I thought." Wolf said with the rest of the gang behind him.

"We were just chatting here." Chiharu responded.

"Since Sakura and Cassie are here already, are we going to start now?" He asked.

Cassie smiled, "Why not? I'm sure Sakura is ready."

They all looked at me and I stopped what I was doing.

"We can start now." I said.

Rika cheered, "Can't wait to see it!"

"Let's go to the bleachers." Mei Lin said and they went there.

Wolf looked around, "Where's Syaoran and Eriol?"

"Here." Both of them responded simultaneously from behind the group.

"I thought you two wouldn't come watch since I didn't see you." Ryu said.

Eriol grinned, "How could we miss the match of someone who Wolf personally trained."

"Is that a sarcasm?" Wolf asked, "I've trained you and Syaoran myself."

"Not a sarcasm. I just want to see how good she is."

"Good enough like you." Wolf replied.

Wolf, Syaoran, and Eriol sat in the front seats and the rest sat behind them on the bleachers.

Sakura and Cassie went to the middle of the gym and faced each other.

"Go easy on me." Cassie grinned.

I raised a brow, "I could say the same to you."

Before she could respond, I threw a punch.

"Why in a rush?" She dodged to the left with a smile.

"The faster this ends, the faster I can get that back." I responded casually, making sure I did not mention anything about the picture.

She winked at me, "Don't be so sure about that."

She stopped defending and started attacking.

Left, right, left, left, right, left, left, left. I blocked her fist with my arm. She kicked upward and I flipped backward, putting some distance between us.

My left arm was hurting really badly and I felt like it was on fire.

I looked at her and saw her smile widening.

"Damn you." I cursed at her.

"I wonder what happened." I heard Rika whisper to someone.

Cassie purposely put pressure on my injured arm and attacked mostly on my left side.

"An enemy will never give mercy." It was the same thing she spoke to me the first time she trained me. It somehow feels nice, fighting her and listening to her lecturing me again.

Seeing how she attack my weak spot right from the beginning it might mean that she wants to end this quickly. But it also means that it won't be easy for me.

"I never need mercy from my enemies." I whispered to myself.

"Isn't hard fighting me in a sweater? Why don't you take it off?" She suggested.

I don't know if she realized I didn't want to show them my wound or not, but fighting in baggy clothes are truly bothersome.

I took off my sweater and wrapped it around my arm.

Someone gasped.

"Wow. What happened to her?" Takashi asked.

Eriol chuckled, Got to wonder what kind of assignment Wolf gave her."

Wolf raised a brow, "If she is here in one piece then what I assigned her to do is enough for her to handle."

"Harsh." Fuji mumbled.

The bandages are around my left arm and neck.

"Don't work your body too hard if you can't handle it. You can always give up." Cassie advised.

"Go to hell." I growled at her.

I used my right leg and kicked upward, near her head. She stopped my kick by grabbing the ankle and pulling me forward. I would have slid forward, but I pushed my left foot against the floor and leaped on her. She blocked her front with her other arm, but that was not where I was planning to hit.

I had to regain my balance so stepped on her shoulder and jumped up when she let go of my right foot. I came downward with my head first and hands forward. Cassie brought both of hands upward, clasping onto mine. She pushed up while I pushed down. Using all my bodyweight, I increased the pressure. I saw her hand shaking and arms bent slightly. I was getting the upperhand. But of course she knew she was in trouble too.

After letting go one of my hand, she twirled her hand and grabbed my wrist. In a swift movement, she pulled me down and made me crash on the floor. Before I could recover my posture, she landed a kick on me. I managed to block it with my arm but the force was so great that I slid across the gym and crashed into a glass shelf. I got up as quickly as I could before the whole shelf collapsed on me.

"So cool!" Mei Lin exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Chiharu squealed excitedly.

"Seems like we need to find a new shelf to place our swords." Eriol laughed lightly when he said their sword on the floor.

Syaoran sighed, "I hope they won't break my sword."

"They might not be strong enough." Fuji guessed.

"Don't be so sure about that." Syaoran replied.

"There's going to be a lot of cleaning later." Wolf mumbled while looking at the glasses.

So he care's about his sword? For some reason it ticks me off. And why in the world is Wolf worried about the glasses when I'm in a mess right now. I could tell I look much worse than Cassie. My body is in so much pain.

I stepped and kicked up the two nearest swords. The red and green sword.

I grabbed the green one with my right arm and threw the red one to Cassie.

Before she could unsheath it, I charged toward and slashed her from above and she blocked it.

She pulled back and turned around to kick my right side but I manage to blocked it with my elbow. With my other hand, I hit the side of her neck with the sheath.

She grunted and fell backward few steps. I wanted to hit her with the sword, but once again she blocked it. And before I can attack her with the left hand, she grabbed it.

She gripped my injured arm tightly. Her fingers dug into my muscle and it felt like my bone would be crushed in any second.

I held back a cry and gritted my teeth.

I rammed my head onto hers and she stepped back putting her hands over her nose. She looked at me surprise.

My back was facing the audience, so they could not see my face.

I couldn't help myself but grinned, "This type of dog fight isn't my style, but a girl gotta do what she gotta do to win."

I made sure only she could hear what I was saying, and I was actually have fun.

She squeezed her nose as the blood dripped on her shirt and floor.

"You're so mean!" She cried. "You attacked my face."

She raised her other hand, "I give up. I can't afford to injure my face since I need to go talk to my clients when I get back."

"I was hoping for a more interesting ending." Fuji sighed, "But I guess this can do."

"Not an unexpected outcome. "Wolf chuckled, "Cassie always stop training if her face is scarred."

"A pretty good fight." Ryu said.

"Yup." Takashi nodded in agreement.

Kotetsu went to Cassie and laughed while she punched his arm.

"Let's go to the bathroom." He continued to laugh and both of them left.

"It seems like you need to bandage your arm again." Wolf said as I walked to them.

I shrugged, "I need to talk with you later.

"Sakura! That was awesome." Naoko complemented.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"How did you get that wound though?" Yue asked. "Was your mission that hard?"

"That is not your business." I said, obvious that I did not want to talk about it.

"I would like to have my sword back." Syaoran said with his hands out.

I twirled the sword and jammed it into the wooden floor. I walked off without saying anything.

~ Reg P.O.V~

Wolf released a laugh when he saw his nephew burst with anger.

Sakura had ignored him and not many people would dare to do that.

"Very interesting." Eriol said and pushed his glasses up with a smile.

"Very brave." Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran pulled his sword out and checked to see if there were any marks on the sheath.

"Damn her."

~ 11:00 PM ~

"You wanted to talk to me?" Wolf walked into the living room with a man in a suit. Both of them sat down while Sakura massage her injured arm.

"Since you're moving away, I need another way to get money. I was wondering if you have anyone that..."

"About that..." Wolf interrupted, " This is Mr. Clipper, who is our lawyer. He helped write your father's will before he died."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Mr. Clipper handed her the documents and she took it out.

She scanned it quickly and laughed lightly. She was dubious.

"It seems my father have saved up quite a sum." She said to herself.

Wolf brought out a set of keys, "And this is the keys to your old house."

She was about to grab it, but he withdrew his hand, "Before I give this to you, I want you to know that I want you to live in this mansion instead. You can go back once in a while but please come back here."

"Does it matter?" She asked.

He looked at her seriously, "To me? Yes."

She sighed, "I understand."

~ Tomorrow Morning ~

Sakura parked her motorcycle outside the big white house and walked in.

_It __seems __the __Li __family __has __been __taken __good __care __of __the __house__._

The grasses were mowed and the tables were clean. There are no dusts at all.

The first thing that caught her eye was the family portrait hung above the fireplace.

Her legs unconsciously walked to the picture and her eyes never left it. She sat on the sofa and stared at it for one long minute before she knew her eyes were tearing up.

_Father, was it worth sacrificing the whole family? Have you ever thought about how I would feel?__  
_

She looked up, hoping that the tears would not fall.

_Sometimes I wish that I never survived that day..._


End file.
